


The High Man in the Bunker

by Quinn4Eurovision2018



Category: Into the Badlands (TV), The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Films, Mental Instability, Parallel Universes, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinn4Eurovision2018/pseuds/Quinn4Eurovision2018
Summary: Set mid way through season 2 of Into the Badlands and end of season 3 of The Man in the High Castle. Quinn watches his films in his bunker. This time he finds a film he has not seen before... One of John and Helen in their bedroom. Meanwhile, Juliana is in major trouble.





	1. Chapter 1

The High Man in the Bunker 

Quinn drew from his opium pipe as he gazed in amusement at the images projected before him in the otherwise dark room. He grinned as the man in the film performed a dangerous stunt involving a ladder. Quinn sat back and enjoyed the view. Time drifted by. Soon the end credits rolled. Quinn grumbled for a few moments then decided to get up. He left his pipe on the edge of the table securely. Standing up, he staggered both from the drugs and the effects of the tumor in his brain. He waddled sideways to a large cabinet at the left hand side of the room and paused deep in thought. Quinn had found the bunker several years ago. It became his favourite place to take Lydia. He missed her. ‘Why did I let the little… grrrr… How could I betray Lydia like that?!’ he growled regretting his past mistakes. He remembered how on one adventurous night with Lydia all those years ago, they stumbled into the room he was now in. Inside they found the projector and a huge pile of film reels. They watched them together. They were films of the old world long forgotten since the war. It had taken them awhile to figure out how the projector worked but, once they did, they spent several nights in the bunker together. Even when their son Ryder was born they snuck out to the bunker. It was stupid for a Baron to leave without the safety of his Clippers by his side, but it was worth it. He thought of Lydia once more. Her favourite film was Safety Last! Quinn was not a fan. He preferred the works of Chaplin, but Safety Last! was the thing he found himself watching the most these days. He snapped his mind back to the present and opened the cabinet. Some of the reels fell out. Quinn cursed. He bent down to gather them up. One caught his eye. The label was slightly worn. Quinn held it out to the light coming from the projector. ‘Hmmm, John x Helen x… What? Hmm June? Jule? 19… 5? I don’t remember you.’


	2. 2

Quinn set up the new film and returned to his seat. The images were mostly dark and blurry at first. Then numbers appeared.  
‘Well, this ain’t shit,’ Quinn sighed, but he had already relighted his pipe and decided to stay where he was. Eventually an image of a man in a strange uniform appeared. From all the films he had seen, Quinn surmised that it was an army uniform of some sort. ‘Well hello there handsome devil,’ Quinn grinned, ‘I take it you’re John. Hmmm…’  
The man in the uniform was in a house somewhere. A bedroom... His own? Quinn’s interest peaked when he saw that the man was not alone. A buxom beauty appeared. ‘WOAH!’ Quinn cackled. Memories of Lydia quickly faded, ‘And you must be Helen. John, you lucky man.’ 

The man in the weird uniform started to undress the women. Her breasts were exposed. Quinn sprung forward for a close up. His mouth was fully open. His hand instinctively went to his belt buckle. Then he paused. He snarled, ‘Must the gods punish me so?’ Due to the tumor and medication, Quinn was no longer able to pleasure himself. He swayed slightly at the edge of the chair, then sat back in defeat. At least he could watch the nice view. He looked at the ceiling and yelled, ‘You bastards betta not take ma sight. Ya’ll hear me?!’

Quinn relaxed again. He drew once again from his pipe. Just when the film was getting to the good part, there was a change. It got muddy again. Quinn wasn’t sure if the film was over, but he waited. John appeared again. He was not in the uniform, but a less than appealing bagged jumper. ‘The hell happened to you John??’ This time there was a different woman in his bedroom. ‘Who is this scrawny creature? Where’s the other woman??’  
The new version of John began to undress the new woman. Quinn groaned. ‘Aww no no no! I don’t want to see that. Ugh!!’ He contemplated changing the film. However, he was lonely and decided to continue to watch. The woman’s skirt fell to the floor. Quinn covered his eyes. He slowly peeped through his fingers. It wasn’t so bad. It was a woman after all. Alt-John undid his own belt. Quinn was interested again.  
Alas, his joy did not last. A new figure emerged. A red figure. ‘What?’ Quinn’s eyes were wide open. ‘How?? This is black and white?? Waiiiiitttt…’ The figure was not part of the film. It moved towards him.  
‘Enjoying yourself?’ the red figure mocked.  
‘RYDER!! You bastard!! Have you no decency! Even in death you ruin my afternoons! Get out of the way!!’ Quinn threw an empty bottle at the ghostly Ryder. It flew right through him and smashed behind him. The contents splashed onto the projector screen making the image of Juliana obscured.   
‘Opppss,’ Ryder grinned looking at the mess behind him.  
'LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!!' 'Who is she?' ‘What? I don’t know. The label is worn. GET OUT OF THE WAY! It's getting to the good part!!’  
‘No her,’ Ghost Ryder pointed to a woman who appeared by the cabinet.  
‘Dafuq are you??’ Quinn stood up and looked to where his dead son had pointed, ‘Wait…’  
‘Where am I?’ the woman asked. She was bleeding and in pain.  
‘You’re the scrawny one?? How?? How did you hurt yourself??’ Quinn clutched his head as the room spun, ‘Ohhhh… I don’t feel so good.’  
‘Lol,’ Ryder mocked.  
‘Who are you?’ the woman asked.  
‘You’re in my bunker,' Quinn straightened up, 'So answer me sweety. Who are you?’ Quinn snarled.  
‘My name is Juliana.’


	3. 3

'Well now, ain't this something…' Quinn began to grin again.  
'Run while you can!' Ryder advised the woman.  
'SHUT UP!' Quinn leaned on the table and scowled back at Ryder.

'What? You don't have a good track record with women… Or people in general…'  
'I SAID SHUT UP!'  
'Um…' Juliana looked confusedly at the shouting old man.  
'Where you from sweetie?' Quinn asked her.  
'I escaped the Reich. Where is this place?'  
'The whuut?'  
'Nazis? Maybe they don't exist here…'  
'Never heard of'em. What about you Ryda?'  
'Nope,' the ghost replied.  
'Well, that's good then,' Juliana tried to ignore the fact that the man was talking to himself.  
'Hmmm… Come, sit,' Quinn beckoned, 'tell me 'bout this Nazis place.'  
'Eh, well…' Juliana walked slowly toward the crazy man. She was used to crazy men at this stage, how bad could this guy be. Surely nobody was as bad as John…  
'Come sit. Tell me everything honey.'  
'It's a horrible place,' she sat, 'They, the nazis, took control of nearly everything. They kill everyone they deem weak or lesser. It's a kill or be killed world. Um…'  
'Oh, sounds like the Badlands.'  
'Well, yes they are bad lands…There is so much needless bloodshed. Power struggles…'  
'Who's in charge?'  
'There's a guy in Germany, nasty guy, then America has its sort of second in command guy there, also an ass. It's complicated.'  
'Ask her about the barons,' Ryder interrupted.  
'Barons?' Quinn asked.  
'Huh? No.' she replied.  
'Clippers?'  
'What?'  
'Em… highly trained soldiers willing to die for their baron, eh, master, leader…'  
'OMG yes! Lots of those idiots everywhere!'  
'What? You don't think it's honourable to be loyal to your baron, little lady?'  
'NO! WTF?'  
'Oh honey, where do you think you are now?' Quinn began to inspect her wound in a creepy fashion.  
'I don't know!'  
'The Badlands!' Ryder shouted.  
'SHUT UP!,' Quinn snarled, 'Sorry sweetie, ignore him. He's just pissed off that I killed him. How did you get this wound? It's pretty nasty.'  
'I was shot. Who are you talking to?'  
'My son.'  
'You killed your son?' Juliana panicked a bit.  
'Yes. His whiney ass stole my house, my wife, and my clothes. He had to die.'  
'Well, shit...' Juliana wished she had stayed with John now.

'MASTER!' a clipper rushed into the room.  
'WHATT!?' Quinn stood up, annoyed by the intrusion.  
'There's a clipper army approaching. Widow's army or Chau's. Not sure…'  
'Bastards,' Quinn scowled and walked towards the clipper. He drew his dagger and stabbed the unsuspecting clipper to death, 'Don't you eva interrupt like that again! You hear?!' The clipper slump the ground. Juliana jumped back. Where the fuck has she ended up? She panicked and ran passed Quinn.  
'Sweetie! Come back!' Quinn felt dizzy again. He sighed then went to round up his men.

Juliana ran and ran. Eventually she ran to the end of a tunnel. She could see the light ahead. She was almost free! Almost."Lydia led clippers towards Quinn's bunker. He needed to die for what he had done! She stood triumphantly at the entrance. A woman appeared from the darkness. It was Juliana. She froze and looked at Lydia and the army of clippers behind here. Lydia frowned. That wasn't Veil. Juliana was amused by the woman's dress choice. They stared at each other for a moment. Then without warning, there was an explosion. The cave entrance collapsed, sending Lydia and several clippers flying into the air. Juliana was killed instantly.


End file.
